Hold My Hand
by xxzooyorkxx
Summary: Dig into the minds of K.C and Clare after the breakup.Songfic OnexShot. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T to be safe.


**Hold My Hand **

**Written by xxzooyorkxx**

**Summary**-Dig into the minds of Clare and K.C after the breakup. Not a Klare love or hate story. Songfic-OnexShot

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the character of Degrassi no matter how much I wish to. I also do not own the song Everytime by Britany Spears. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note**-Ok so this is my first fanfiction, so I am truly sorry if it is badly written. I am just getting into fanfiction. I appreciate any criticism so any help I can get for my writing is lovely. I used to be a Klare fan but I am a huge Eclare fan now.

_**Clare POV**_

Notice me, take my hand. 

Why are we

strangers when...our love is strong?

Why carry on without me? 

Looking back at the weeks leading up to our breakup, I can't remember K.C holding my hand. I remember trying to hold his hand countless times, but he avoided me. _Dismissed me_. I thought the connection we had was strong, but now I know better. Did we even have a connection? He acts as though we have never known each other. _Rejection_. He goes on without me.

Everytime I try to fly I fall.

Without my wings I feel so small.

I guess I need you baby.

I walk behind them in the halls. I can't help but notice that K.C always holds Jenna's hand. She always has that big goofy grin on her face. _So Happy. _He grabs her books and as they are walking away I trip over my own feet. My books are everywhere. No one notices me. No one cares_. I'm nothing._

Everytime I see you in my dream 

I see your face; it's haunting me 

I guess I need you baby.

I dream of K.C every night. He tells me he needs me and that I am beautiful. I am everything that he wants, but maybe this dream isn't a dream...maybe it is a nightmare because every time I turn around to look in his eyes I see Jenna staring back at me. Not me...Jenna. He goes to stand behind Jenna and ,then, all of a sudden Jenna is everywhere. _Jenna, Jenna, Jenna._

I make believe that you are here.

It's the only way I see clear.

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy.

I stop typing the story I am writing about K.C. I have had writers block for a week now. I need to think of a way for the girl to get the guy back. Finally it dawns on me. _The girl will never get the guy back. _This girl will never be the cliche cheerleader who is peppy all the time, or have the picture perfect persona that everyone believes is superior. _K.C has moved on from me so easily. _I look down at my story and feel a smile escaping my lips. _Time to end this story and begin a new one. _

_**K.C POV**_

Everytime I try to fly I fall

Without my wings I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

I'm pacing back and forth in my bedroom. _Back and forth, Back and forth. _Everything is spiraling out of my control. My mom is back and I keyed Coach Armstrong's car. My football performance is going down and I am flunking classes. Jenna is no help, she is stuck in that bubbly head of hers. I need someone to talk to. _Clare? _Someone to help me. _Clare? _ I can't talk to Clare. She hates me right now. Whatever connection that we had is gone.

Everytime I see you in my dream

I see your face it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby. 

I wake up from the same dream I have been having for weeks now. In it I am telling Jenna that she is beautiful. I tell her I need her and she makes me a better me. The thing that scares me though is that each time I look up to see Jenna's eyes, I see Clares eyes not Jennas. _Clares big blue eyes_. Then out of nowhere Clare is everywhere. _Clare, Clare, Clare._

I may have made it rain.

Please forgive me. 

My weakness caused you pain

and this song is my sorry.

Jenna keeps babbling on and on and on. I can't even pay attention to what she is saying. I look up to see Clare passing by on a bike. Her beautiful eyes,without glasses, are rimmed with tears. I want to run up to her and tell her that I am sorry about everything that happened last year. I want to but I can't. I know now that my weakness caused her pain and I really am sorry. Goth boy is watching her leave. Hmmm...the tears she cries this year are for goth boy not me. _Not my tears...his tears._

At night I pray

that soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly I fall

without my wings I feel so small

_Baby...Jenna...Baby...School...Baby. _I'm falling deeper and deeper. I need someone to help me. I know that Clare can't dig me out of my grave anymore. She is always with Eli, the goth boy. _Always so happy. _Looking back to the weeks leading up to our breakup, I remember Clare trying to hold my hand. I always ignored it. I was too lost in the idea of Jenna. Now Eli holds her hand..._the way I should have. _She is happy with him. Finally it dawns on me. I was never the right guy for Clare. She is a great catch but we are not meant to be together. I feel a smile escape from my lips for the first time in weeks. _Hopefully one day we will be friends. _

**-End-**

**Authors Note-** Thanks to anyone who will read my story and if you can please review. I am currently writing a Eclare fiction. :D


End file.
